


Oh Shit

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I promise, Pearl gets pregnant, Well - Freeform, it's weird but it'll get better, just shut up and read it, she is full of the eggs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Garnet get a little surprise. Turns out it's possible for a fusion to breed with a gem and now Pearl is filled with a little brood of gemlings. Let's see how this ends up shall we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Ohhhhhhh~_ God, yes!! Garnet!!” Pearl felt her back arch as the member inside of her continued to squirm _rigghhht_ in the good spot. The other wrapped around her own writhing tentacle continued to move and squirm and stroke as their bodies moved together, both tentacles desperate for attention and friction. Garnet grunted and thrust harder, the mattress squeaking and squealing in protest as their physical courtship reached a pinnacle. Pearl dug her nails in the skin of Garnet’s shoulders and cried out as her orgasm hit, her tentacle releasing its reproductive juices all over the both of them.

“F-fuck Pearl,” Garnet’s hands broke through the fabric of the mattress, pushing her down closer to the smaller gem. She hissed as Pearl’s pouch tightened around her and she came with a quick shout of more than one profane word. One tentacle spilling itself into Pearl, the other mixing its dark red juices with Pearl’s lighter turquoise ones. Pearl sighed and as she exhaled she relaxed into the mattress, moving her hands up Garnet’s face to run them through her hair.

“Ohhh, Garnet. Mmmm…. Just…” She took a deep breath as Garnet shifted her hips slightly, and she cooed, squirming. “Stay there, I don’t want to feel empty just quite yet…” Garnet propped herself up on her elbows, leaning down to kiss Pearl’s lips tenderly.

“I don’t mind stayin’, but somethin’ tells me we’re goin’ ta need a new bed…” Pearl giggled as her face was peppered with kisses.

“Mayhaps we could get a bigger one this time,” Pearl gasped as Garnet climbed off of her and her tentacle slipped out. She climbed off of the bed and stretched, reaching for her clothes.

“I’m going to go find Steven and have a talk about our, uh,” She glanced at the mattress, two wide gaping holes on either side of Pearl. “Bed problem.” They both chuckled, and Pearl stretched, the sticky mess of turquoise and red shining on her stomach.

“Alright. While you do that, I’m going to take a quick “nap” as Steven calls them,” she giggled at the human term and yawned. Garnet kissed her forehead and left the temple, making a beeline for Fryman’s. Pearl yawned again and quickly drifted off, one arm laying over her eyes and the other draped over her stomach.

~

She was hot. Too hot. Her insides felt like they were full of molten lava, and as she shifted her position she cried out and gripped her stomach. Pain. Too much pain. It was everywhere and all surrounding. The memory of her hologram stabbing her coursed through her mind. The pain was white hot and she couldn’t take it. She screamed.

~

“PEARL!” Garnet shouted as she crashed through the temple, dropping the mattress in the middle of the main room. She slammed the door behind her and ran to the remnants of the bed to find it empty. “PEARL? WHERE ARE YOU??” She heard a shriek come from a distant waterfall and ran towards it, jumping. As she neared, the shrieking turned into words and she stumbled, confused as ever.

“NO NO NONONONONO! THIS ISN’T POSSIBLE! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE???” Garnet landed on the final waterfall with little more than a whoosh, and suddenly she was looking at… well she wasn’t sure. Pearl’s back was to her, and she couldn’t see what she was looking at in the mirror.

“Pearl? Pearl, what’s wrong?” Pearl shrieked and stepped up to the mirror, wrapping her arms around herself.

“GARNET! GET. OUT!” Garnet paused at the outburst. She gingerly stepped closer to her mate, holding her hands up as she neared her. When she finally got near enough to her, she softly laid her hands on Pearl’s shoulders. The smaller woman started shaking madly and Garnet heard her sobbing softly.

“Pearl, what is it. Please, tell me love…” Pearl’s grip on her arms lightened and she turned slowly, eyes downcast. Garnet gasped and felt her knees go weak. Pearl’s stomach had a slight roundness to it, and she could see the outline of several different circle-shaped objects pushing against her skin.

“H-how did this happen?” she asked, a hand shifting to cup Pearl’s stomach.

“What do you mean ‘HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?’ YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HOW IT HAPPENED! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS WHY IT’S HAPPENING NOW??” She rubbed at her belly angrily, hating but still loving the tiny bumps making their home in her pouch. She huffed and her cheeks puffed out as tears ran down her face. To her disbelief, Garnet actually started to laugh. It started out as a chuckled and quickly spread until she was bent over with tears streaming down her face. This just made Pearl puff up more, and she asked angrily, “And WHAT is so funny about our situation??” Garnet sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes, standing up and catching her breath.

“Because, in about a month I’m going to have to deal with that, only from 5-9 gemlings,” and she laughed again. Pearl’s face turned a dark blue extremely fast, and before Garnet could even react she ran off, hopping from waterfall to waterfall until she made it to the temple door. “Pearl, no, wait!” Garnet jumped after her and chased her into the main house, skidding and falling on the floor. She clambered up from the floor and launched herself as she realized where Pearl was headed: to the warp pad. Pearl turned to look over her shoulder and stumbled, her new found weight throwing her off balance. She gasped and stuck out her hands as she fell towards the floor, but felt herself being grabbed and rolled, landing on a soft cushion instead of the hard wood she had expected.

“Garnet- I-“ The door to Steven’s house flew open, and both gems looked over to see Amethyst, Steven, and Connie walking in and laughing.

“And then after I ate all of it, the guy started chasing me, like it was normal for a T-Rex to just randomly show up out of nowhere!” The three laughed as Amethyst finished what Pearl supposed was another of her stories. As soon as they looked in at the two older gems, though, they all froze.

“Pearl? Garnet? Is something the matter? Are you two fighting?” Steven held out his hand and took a step forward, as if reaching for them. Pearl gasped and buried her face in the crook of Garnet’s shoulder.

“No, Garnet, please. I’m not ready to explain this to him yet…” with one hand, Garnet had them both up, Pearl out of the view of the others.

“No, Steven. Pearl and I were just… playing tag! That’s all!” Garnet laughed nervously and looked over her shoulder at the younger three. Amethyst immediately winked and began to walk closer to them.

“Ohhhh, I see. ‘Tag’ huh?? Surrreeee. Come on out Pearl, I’m sure there’s something you’re bound to be hiding!” Amethyst ran at them, dodging Garnet’s grab for her.

“AMETHYST! NO!” Garnet’s cry came too late as Amethyst launched herself at Pearl, going for a playful tackle. Pearl’s eyes widened and suddenly she was punching out, knocking Amethyst away from herself and from her new brood. The purple gem’s eyes widened as she hit the far wall and fell to the ground with an Oomph! Garnet’s jump for Amethyst had left Pearl in plain sight, and Steven and Connie stared at Pearl’s new found weight gain.

“P-pearl? What’s up with your belly?” Steven walked over to her, followed closely by Connie. Pearl’s face darkened and she began stammering.

“W-well you see, S-steven. U-ummmm…. Gem’s, we… Reproduce! A lot differently than human’s do… As you see, my… um, pouch… is currently filled with…. Eggs…” Pearl coughed as Steven poked at her stomach, smiling broadly.

“That’s so awesome Pearl! Connie, come feel this!” His friend walked up and poked her stomach as well, the hard shells much different from a regular human pregnancy.

“Pearl, I didn’t know you were married. Who’s your husband?” Connie looked up at her confused as she made a noise like a balloon losing all its air.

“U-uh, well you see, Connie dear…”

“It’s me.” Garnet said, and shrugged when Pearl looked at her with a horrified expression. “And gems don’t have ‘husbands’ whateve’ that is. We have mates. And Pearl is my mate,” Garnet stood and walked over to the three. Connie’s eyes widened to saucers and her mouth grew into a wide grin.

“That’s amazing!!!! I love hanging out at your place, Steven!” They latched hands and started asking a million questions a minute. How many eggs are there? Are they boys or girls? How to gems lay them? Could they watch? That one made Pearl choke and Amethyst start busting up laughing as she walked up from behind them.

“Believe me, You guys do NOT wanna see that. I’ve never viewed it personally, but from the holograms Pearl’s shown me, it can get pretty ugly!” she laughed as Pearl took a swing at her.

“Ugh, why must you always do this?” Pearl growled. Garnet put her arm around Pearl’s shoulders and began steering her towards the temple.

“We’d love to answer your questions, kids, but we have important gem stuff to talk about. Connie, you’re welcome to stay the night. Ask Amethyst if you need anythin’!” Garnet closed the temple door after them and sealed it, knowing Amethyst would try to sneak away later.

“Oh, nonono. Oh, Garnet, what are we going to do!? I don’t have the proper place for a batch of eggs, we don’t have an incubator, I’m not sure I’m ready for all of this, what should we- Mmm!!” Garnet grabbed her lips and laughed, replacing her fingers with her lips.

“It’ll be fine. Trust me.” Pearl nodded once before sighing.

“Well. I guess I better get started on that incubator. There is no way I’m going to be sitting on these things 24/7 when we have a planet to protect.” Garnet laughed and grabbed her hand.

“Alright. Let’s do this.”


	2. Surprise!!!

Pearl groaned and shifted her position again. Three weeks. She'd been forced to stay at home for **_THREE WEEKS_**. Ever since Garnet had found out about their special 'surprise' she wouldn't let her lift a finger. She was sick and tired of sitting around doing nothing. She sighed, hands resting on her enlarged stomach, wondering about what she was going to do. The answer came in the form of none other than Steven. He burst through the door, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Pearl!!! Pearl!!! You have got to see this!!!" Pearl sat up, and stumbled onto her feet as the small boy yanked at her hand, trying to lead her out the door. Pearl followed, slightly hunched over and extremely confused.

"Steven! Calm down! What in the world are you talking about?" He led her down the steps and they started their way towards the board walk.

"Mayor Dewey just opened a new science center! I thought you'd like to see it," they made it past the beach and were walking onto the dock when Pearl noticed a large crowd surrounding a previously vacant building.

"That does sound quite interesting. What will be in this 'Science Center'?" Steven laughed at her question and she smiled.

"A bunch of smart stuff that I'm sure you'll love!! I know how bored you've been the past few days, and since Garnet's gone, I figured it would be alright to show you," Steven smiled at her cheekily, and she sighed. He was growing into such a smart little boy. Steven easily wiggled through the crowd with Pearl in tow, not a single citizen willing to stop the young boy and pregnant gem, both of them oblivious to the stares. Pearl gasped when they entered, her curiosity getting the best of her, and she quickly rushed over to one wall, a diagram of the Human nervous system hug on the wall. They travelled through the museum, looking at the history of Beach City, anatomy of different species of fish, and (the most interesting to Pearl) the Battle for Beach City, lost by the British during the Civil War. Pearl began talking about it excitedly, having been there herself. She was just getting to the part where her, Rose, Amethyst, and Garnet had single handedly captured the British Navy when she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She looked back to see a very nervous Mayor Dewey holding a bouquet of Roses.

"Excuse me, Miss Pearl, but I saw you over here and I couldn't help but notice that you're very beau- pre-pregnant!" His eyes widened at the sight of her bulging stomach. She looked down, raising an eyebrow at him.

"If you mean I am currently filled with a clutch, then yes, I am the 'pregnant'," honestly, she'd never get used to such trivial human terms. He coughed uncomfortably and rubbed at the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable.

"I didn't realize you were married... So, who's the lucky fellow?" Pearl stared at him blankly.

"What is, married?" She looked to Steven for help, but he only shrugged.

"Married is when a man and a woman join in a union of love and then... Uh, well, they have children together," Dewey coughed slightly, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh! Then I am married to Garnet," Pearl smiled proudly, her hands moving to rest on her stomach. The Mayor's blush deepened and he began stuttering, confused.

"Miss Pearl, but- that's not possible seeing as how you're both women. Who fathered your child, if I may ask?"

"Garnet, of course. She is my mate after all. We didn't even know a fusion could deposit eggs but, whoopsies! Here we are!" She laughed. "Are these questions custom for humans? They seem to be a little inva-" Pearl's eyes widened, her grip on her stomach tightening. Her gem began to let off a soft glow and when she looked down, blue and red liquid was running down her legs. Both Steven and the Mayor's eyes widened significantly at the sight.

"Uh, Pearl? What's happening? Is something wrong?" Steven reached a hand out to her and she grabbed it with a trembling hand.

"Steven, listen to me very carefully. I need you to- **AHH UNFG** ," she tried not to crush the boys hand as she knelt down and landed on the floor on her knees. Tears began streaming down her face at the pain lacing through her pouch. " **GO GET _GARNET_**!" She yelled and released him, the boy taking off at a run towards the temple. Mayor Dewey knelt beside her, a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it? Are you alright, can I do something to help?" Pearl groaned in frustration. Humans and their stupid questions.

"Well. Seeing as how about _A HALF DOZEN EGGS_ are trying to _COME OUT OF ME_ at the moment, _NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT_." He leaned back slightly at the malice in her voice, but remained at her side. She whimpered, a new wave of pain coming as the eggs shifted downwards, towards her pouch opening. "No, stop!" She squeaked the last bit out, hands clutching at her stomach. "Not here! There's no incubator, please just wait!" The ground shook and a crashing boom came from the front of the building.

"WHERE IS SHE? PEARL!?" The sound of Garnet's footsteps neared them and Pearl sighed in relief.

"Garnet!" She attempted to stand, the Mayor supporting her, but only made it half way up before another wave came. " _ **GARNET**_!" Her knees gave and Dewey caught her as she fell back to her knees. Garnet ran into view and stopped. The cry for help, added to her current position in the Mayor's arms clicked in her mind and she summoned her gauntlets.

"STEP AWAY FROM HER!" Garnet ran at Dewey, out for blood. Pearl realized what it must look like and pushed him away, struggling to stand with the support of the wall.

"Garnet, no! It's not- it's-" she screamed. Garnet stopped at her side and picked her up with ease. "Incubator. Now." Pearl grit out through clenched teeth. Garnet nodded and took off at a run, the speed she'd inherited from Sapphire coming into tremendous help. They arrived at the temple in no time, Garnet barreling through the door and past both Steven and Amethyst. She opened the door to her room and turned left, heading for the hottest room in the temple. Once inside, she laid Pearl down on a mountain of pillows (previously collected) and walked a couple feet away. Summoning her right gauntlet, she punched the floor until cracks appeared, hot steam billowing forth from them. She returned to Pearl, kneeling in front of her and spreading her legs apart. She peeled off her shorts and underwear, throwing them off to the side, and sat between Pearl's spread legs, waiting. Pearl sat up slightly and grabbed Garnet's hand.

"You got this," Garnet kissed her softly on the gem. Pearl's hands moved to Garnet's shoulders, moving her legs beneath her to sit on her knees. Garnet wrapped her arms around her carefully and gently propped her up off her legs. Pearl's gem glowed brighter as she grunted, a slick popping sound coming from beneath them. Her grip on Garnet's shoulders tightened and she groaned, tears streaming down her face. After what felt like millennium, she finally sighed and fell into Garnet, who picked her up carefully and laid her back on the pillows. Pearl's hands moved to her stomach, her physical form righting itself and returning to its normal shape. Garnet returned to the gooey pile on the floor and gently wiped the layer of maternal juices off of it. Underneath was a small batch of eggs. Garnet picked them up two at a time and set them carefully on the cracks in the floor, the steam heating them. After all the eggs were moved, Garnet leaned over and counted them, grinning from ear to ear as she returned to Pearl.

"How many?" Pearl rasped out, her throat sore from screaming.

"Seven. One cream and six red," Garnet lifted Pearl up and sat down, setting her on her lap. Pearl snuggled into her, sighing.

"Good," her physical form was screaming for rest, and she gave in, falling asleep on her mate.


End file.
